<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hothead Redhead by Leonidas1754</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867801">Hothead Redhead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754'>Leonidas1754</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Arson, Barebacking, Bottom Kyle Broflovski, M/M, Rimming, Top Jimmy Valmer, Unintentional Seduction Via Arson, fat Kyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweak Bros. Coffee burns in the distance, and it's probably the second-hottest thing Jimmy's ever seen, the first being the gorgeous redhead beside him who set the fire in the first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Jimmy Valmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hothead Redhead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had an idea one day that was just<br/>Jimmy: Arson is hot -badum tis-<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tweek had been bitter and spiteful against his parents as of late. Most of their friend group was, especially when the Tweaks had all but cut their son off when he stood firm in his decision to go to university instead of staying in South Park and doing online college or not going at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been an offhand comment, really. “I just wish their damn coffee shop would burn down or something, I hate that place and I hate them!” Tweek had said over a video chat with the group one evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know someone who could do that,” Jimmy had blurted out before he even thought about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been a lot of discussion- Mostly in person, as Tweek was far too paranoid to even consider it aloud on something that could be recorded. Tweek never met his mysterious contract arsonist, and Jimmy told him he wouldn’t need to do anything for it anyway- Jimmy owed Tweek a favor or two, after all, and he was certainly willing to be in debt instead of Tweek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle had raised a brow when Jimmy asked if he’d be willing, but that dangerous little smirk told Jimmy it was as good as done. Kyle wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of Tweak’s parents either, and any excuse to burn down the building of some shitty parents was good enough for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One summer night after their first year of college, they finalized their plans. Kyle came over late that night for a “sleepover” and, when they were safely hidden away in Jimmy’s room, Kyle changed clothes into something that would hide him better and snuck out the window into the darkening evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you s-sure?” Jimmy asked as they opened the window. “If you get caught-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, Jimmy. You’re my alibi, remember? I’ll be there and back faster than you can finish a game of Smash.” Kyle grinned before slipping out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle was always much more agile than people expected of someone his size, not that he showed it off much. It was a good secret weapon, Jimmy figured, especially for scenarios like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the smoke began to rise. Flames flickered up in the distance, and then Kyle reappeared in Jimmy’s yard, quickly climbing up and through the window. He tore the clothes off and shoved them into the depths of Jimmy’s hamper, just in case, before sitting with him in front of the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy shook his head. “I take it wuh-went well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That place went up faster than expected,” Kyle mused, picking up the controller. “Probably the wiring. Coffee grounds are pretty flammable too, when they’re not soaking wet.” He smirked as he selected a character.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy just stared at Kyle. The window was still open, and he could hear the sirens in the background, as well as the distant crackling flames. Even across town, the blaze was rather loud. “Wow. A-Arson is a lot hotter than I tho-thought it’d be. And I already thought fire was pretty fuckin’ hot,” he finally said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snorting, Kyle turned to him. “I thought conventional wisdom said don’t stick your dick in crazy,” he teased, cheeks a faint red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the smart one here, I just tell sh-shitty jokes and swuh-swim.” Jimmy put his controller down, leaning back on his hands. “De-definitely not against sticking my dick in crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easy to see how worked up Kyle was, still running on adrenaline from his escapade. “Oh yea? Maybe I’ll just cash in that favor right now, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle lunged forward, controller clattering to the floor as he pinned Jimmy down and kissed him hard. Jimmy grinned against his lips and grabbed Kyle’s sides, eager to take that voluptuous body in hand. His hands quickly found their way under Kyle’s shirt and groped at his sides. Kyle seemed content to just pin him to the floor for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally parted to catch their breaths, Jimmy grinned. “As much as I’m l-loving getting smothered, maybe we sh-should move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle snorted, but pulled back up. Jimmy found himself lifted, not that he was complaining, and all but tossed onto his own bed. “Lube?” Kyle asked as he tugged off his shirt and tossed it near the foot of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy leaned over to his side table and quickly grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom  out of the drawer, propping himself up on a pillow against the headboard. Kyle chuckled and wiggled out of his pants and boxers, grunting a bit from the effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I really need to lose some weight. I’ve been stress-eating lately,” Kyle admitted with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy snorted and carefully tugged off his shirt. “Who the hell’s t-telling you you need t’ lose weight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one, I just think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that. O-Or rather, let me fuck that,” Jimmy interrupted with a grin. “If it’ll make y-you happy, go for it, but… You don’t gotta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle looked surprised for a moment before chuckling and crawling onto the bed. He sat in front of Jimmy, shaking his head. “You’re sweet. I guess I’ll keep that in mind. But for now…” He reached down, tugging Jimmy’s pants off with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy laughed and lifted his hips, letting Kyle strip him before crooking his finger to motion Kyle closer. Kyle shifted forward as Jimmy coated his fingers in the lube and reached straight for Kyle’s ass. He was getting a handful of that hothead redhead if it broke him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sirens got louder and faded as they kissed hard, Jimmy pushing his fingers into Kyle’s ass and fingering him open. Kyle shuddered in his arms, rolling his hips down hard. He rocked between Jimmy’s hand and groin, moaning as Jimmy squeezed his ass with his free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy’s phone started to buzz, but they both ignored it. Jimmy slipped in a third finger, humming appreciatively. Kyle panted softly as he broke the kiss, arms wrapping around Jimmy as he shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you… mind if I pull the blanket up? I feel a little exposed,” Kyle asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Fine by me,” Jimmy said, finally pulling his fingers out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle shifted back for a few moments to pull the blanket up around his shoulders. Jimmy scooted down so he was more laying down than sitting. Kyle slipped forward again, leaning forward to grip his shoulders. Jimmy grabbed his hips again, squeezing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Kyle sunk down onto Jimmy’s cock. He leaned into Jimmy, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. Jimmy moaned and pulled his legs up, rolling his hips up. “Fuck, Kyle… You’re so f-fucking hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle sighed in relief as he settled fully in Jimmy’s lap. “Heh, if you say so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-w-would I lie to you?” Jimmy grinned and rolled his hips up, grinding into Kyle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle smiled. “I guess not.” He kissed Jimmy again before sitting up. Carefully, he lifted his hips a few inches before moving back down. He groaned softly and repeated the motion, slow and steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Jimmy ran his hands up Kyle’s sides and over his chest. “I-I don’t have a fah-fat fetish, if you’re wondering. You’re ju-just gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle steadied himself against Jimmy’s chest, panting softly. “Is that so?” It was difficult to keep himself going at a slow and steady pace. “You’re not just saying that to keep me riding you, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do-don’t have to lie to get that,” Jimmy teased, rolling his hips up to meet Kyle’s movements. “Nuh-neh-next time I’ll take you to dinner first, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle chuckled and leaned forward onto his elbows, picking up his pace. He panted and moaned, kissing Jimmy hard again. Jimmy was quite happy to be crushed under Kyle’s weight, vocalizing it right into his mouth. He wanted to help Kyle get off as well, but there wasn’t much of a way to get a hand down there, so instead he reached down to grope Kyle’s ass. He bucked up into the other, losing a bit more control as he gave into the sensations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyle,” Jimmy grunted out as he nuzzled into Kyle’s cheek. “Close…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon…” Kyle sat up again and bounced on Jimmy’s cock, panting and reaching up to keep the blanket in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something registered in Jimmy’s mind. “Wai- Ngh!” He wasn’t able to say enough in time, orgasm overtaking him. Kyle slammed down one last time before rolling his hips slowly as Jimmy came inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... We forgot the condom,” Kyle finally said, snickering between his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed breathlessly as Kyle shook his head. “Well, I guess that’s fine. It’s far from the end of the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy grinned. “I could clean y-you up while getting you off,” he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you- Oh.” Kyle blushed. “Uh… Y’know what, sure, if you’re good with doing that on short notice, go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering how well you guh-groom yourself, I’m not worried abah-aboh-about you not being clean enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle snorted and shook his head before slowly getting up off of Jimmy’s cock. He shifted to the side to lean forward, ass in the air, while Jimmy sat up and moved down the bed. He glanced out the window, the sirens in the distance finally fading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jimmy said faintly. He couldn’t help but marvel at it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle chuckled. “Well, it was your idea. Not my fault you took my talks about liking fire seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy grinned wider and positioned himself behind Kyle, watching him spread his legs a little further. “Glad I did.” He leaned in and kissed the small of Kyle’s back as he reached down and stroked his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle groaned appreciatively, squeezing the pillow. “Do you really think I look good?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy hummed. “Gorgeous,” he said, just loud enough for Kyle to hear. “Oh Kyle…” He forewent further words to lap at the loosened muscle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle whimpered, trying not to squirm at the alien sensation. He murmured Jimmy’s name, and Jimmy hummed in response. His tongue pressed into Kyle’s ass and tasted his own cum. He began to push his tongue within Kyle at a similar pace to his strokes. Kyle rocked back slightly, cursing under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close,” Kyle murmured out, bucking his hips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy hummed in acknowledgement and continued on until he felt Kyle shudder fully and cum in his hand. He pulled his tongue from Kyle’s ass and sat up, licking his lips as he stroked Kyle through his orgasm. Kyle groaned and flopped onto his side, smiling into the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guh-gonna go brush my teeth,” Jimmy said, knowing there was no way Kyle would kiss him after eating his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle just mumbled and dragged the blanket up to his chest. Jimmy chuckled and tugged his pants on before heading to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth quickly, getting the taste out of his mouth before heading back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy sat on the edge of the bed, chuckling. “Comfortable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere.” Kyle held an arm out to Jimmy, who kicked off his jeans again and wiggled into his arms. “Hell of an alibi, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kidding,” Jimmy snickered. He carefully wrapped his arms around Kyle’s midsection. “Y-You’re sexy as h-hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have a nice dick,” Kyle replied with a snicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I a-a-aim to please~” Jimmy turned back to retrieve his phone, and check what the hell he’d been messaged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His notifications were filled to the brim with his friends flipping their shit about the fire. He chuckled and shot off a message to the group chat asking what was going on. Kyle closed his eyes as Jimmy chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I wonder wh-what you looked like when you were setting that fire,” Jimmy murmured, watching the chat as Clyde and Token explained what they knew of what was going on to Tweek and Craig. “I be-et you had the prettiest smile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle laughed. “So you don’t have a fat fetish, but you certainly seem to have one for arsonists.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. I ju-just think you’re gorgeous.” Jimmy smiled and kissed his cheek. “Smart, g-gorgeous, passionate…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up…” Kyle told him, blushing softly. “I might have to take you up on having dinner, though, if you’re still offering…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy grinned wider. “Sounds g-good to me.”<br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>